Zapach cynamonu
by papryka.chili
Summary: Świąteczna miniaturka, RW/SM.


**Zapach cynamonu.**

Po całym domu rozchodził się świąteczny zapach potraw i pięknych dekoracji. Rudowłosa kobieta krzątała się po kuchni, a dwójka ślicznych pięciolatków próbowała pomagać mamie w pieczeniu słodkich pierniczków. Rose spojrzała na swoje maluchy z uśmiechem, przyglądając się, jak Sagitta obsypuje braciszka mąką, kiedy ten próbuje jej dokuczyć. Pięcioletni Lynx z oburzeniem złapał siostrę za długi warkocz i chciał pociągnąć, ale Ro zdążyła zareagować i rozdzielić bliźnięta.

- Lynx! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie szarpie się siostry za włosy? Nikogo nie ciągnie się za włosy – powiedziała z naganą w głosie, patrząc na dzieci z powagą.

- Ale to ona zaczęła! – oburzył się pięciolatek. Sagitta pokazała bratu język.

- Skarżypyta! – zawołała rudowłosa dziewczynka i z oburzeniem tupnęła małą nóżką o marmurową podłogę.

Rose odwróciła się i spojrzała na córkę z uwagą. Kobieta bardzo przypominała swoją matkę, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy strofowała męża czy swoje ukochane maluchy. Kochała ich i zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko, ale wiedziała również, że nie może pozwolić im wejść sobie na głowę. Musieli znać pewne granice. Mała Sagitta momentalnie się uspokoiła, od razu poznając groźne spojrzenie swojej matki.

- Przeproście się i przestańcie sobie dokuczać – powiedziała, patrząc na maluchy. Pięciolatka z niechęcią zerknęła na brata, który w dalszym ciągu uwalany był mąką. Cicho zachichotała i spojrzała na chłopca.

- Przepraszam Lynx – powiedziała, wyciągając piegowatą rączkę do braciszka. Lynx spojrzał najpierw na matkę, a później na siostrę i złapał jej rączkę.

- Przepraszam, Sag.

Rose Weasley-Malfoy spojrzała na swoje dzieci z uśmiechem. Nie było dnia, w którym nie musiałaby zmuszać bliźniąt do wzajemnych przeprosin. Kłócili się codziennie, kłócili się o wszystko. Rose, jako bardziej temperamentny rodzic, miała większy respekt i szybciej je uspokajała. Trzymała pewną dyscyplinę, podczas gdy ich ojciec, Scorpius Malfoy, rozpieszczał swoje pociechy do granic możliwości.

Mężczyzna nie był typowym Malfoyem, co w głównej mierze zawdzięczał swojej małżonce.

Rose była przyzwyczajona do tych uroczych kłótni i zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich dzieci nigdy się nie uspokoją. Nie mogła jednak zacząć karać ich za to, że w pełni wrodziły się w swoich rodziców. Rudowłosa pogłaskała swoje pociechy po włosach i wygoniła ich z kuchni.

- Jak będziecie grzeczni, to wieczorem pójdziemy puszczać lampiony – powiedziała, wiedząc, że taką obietnicą skusi maluchy do dobrego zachowania. – Tylko musicie być grzeczni przez cały dzień, tak? – Popatrzyła na nich z uwagą. Spojrzeli po sobie, ale w końcu niechętnie pokiwali głowami.

Lampiony były ważne, kłótnie mogły zaczekać.

Nie spędzali świąt z resztą rodziny. Nigdy.

Rose i Scorpius byli niczym Romeo i Julia, których ojcowie nigdy nie zaakceptowali ich związku. Malfoy nie potrafił zrozumieć jak jego syn mógł związać się z kimś brudnej krwi, a Weasley był wściekły, że jego jedyna córka związała się z kimś, kto był spokrewniony z tym wrednym arystokratą.

Te święta również niewiele się różniły od pozostałych – we czwórkę siedzieli przy stole w salonie, z dwunastoma potrawami, które Rose własnoręcznie przygotowała, ze słodkimi pierniczkami, stworzonymi przez ich dzieci, z masą kolorowych prezentów pod choinką. Byli szczęśliwi, mimo iż tylko we czworo.

- Tato, pójdziemy puszczać lampiony? – spytała mała Sagitta, sięgając po jednego z wielu lukrowanych pierniczków. Scorpius spojrzał na małżonkę, ale ta tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Pójdziemy, ale najpierw zjedzcie kolację – powiedział spokojnie. Mała uśmiechnęła się do brata i zajęła się jedzeniem pierniczka w kształcie hipogryfa.

Wieczorem, jak co roku, śpiewali kolędy. Radosny śpiew roznosił się po całym domu.

Późnym wieczorem Rose ubrała dzieci i wzięła lampiony. Całą rodziną wyszli przed dom, gdzie, co było ich coroczną tradycją, puszczali kolorowe lampiony. Każdy miał własne życzenie i pragnął, by się spełniło. Nie ważne było, że światełka do nieba to zwykła zabawa, która nie przybliża ich ani o krok do marzeń. Ważna była radość, która malowała się na twarzach dzieci. Rose spojrzała na bezchmurne niebo, pełne gwiazd.

Poczuła silne, męskie ramiona, obejmujące ją w pasie. Uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła się twarzą do mężczyzny.

- Kocham cię, Scorpius – szepnęła cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Stalowoszare tęczówki spoglądały na nią z radością. Uwielbiała tego Scorpiusa, czułego i kochającego, uśmiechniętego. Dawno już nie zachował się w stosunku do niej jak Malfoy, którym był na początku. Już nie był chamem i cholerykiem, już jej nie wyzywał i nie kłócili się.

- Wiem, Rose – pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło.

Razem z dziećmi jeszcze jakiś czas podziwiali lampiony, znikające wśród granatowego nieba, usłanego mnóstwem migoczących gwiazd. I księżyc w pełni. Rose uśmiechnęła się lekko. W końcu ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że tam w górze przebywają wszyscy zmarli. I patrzą na nas.*


End file.
